


The Grey Faction and the Elixir of Life

by KiraMyst



Series: The Rise of the Queen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: The Wixen Blood War has gone on long enough, the opposing sides neither winning nor losing, with both Tom Riddle and the Dark Faction and Albus Dumbledore with the Light Faction. Amidst all the chaos rises an old but ignored Faction the Greys lead by the one that's caught between both, Hariel Potter. This is her journey to become the Leader of the Third Side and when she finds out her mother's family the Evans, have more ties to the Magical World then previously thought, the discoveries made will change the outcome of the War as well as the Wixen world as a whole.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Rise of the Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction and I choose do one for Harry Potter as that's the Fanfiction that started reading.  
> Please review and leave any tips or Suggestions as they will be appreciated.  
> If you have any critiques please be respectful, there's no need for rudeness.  
> Thanks :)

Prologue

She's finally here.  
After all these years, all the highs and the lows, has lead to this moment.  
All Hari and her people have had to endure, both willingly and not have taken them here.  
The pain and suffering from the war that never should have happened in the first place.  
It was over.  
The two opposite Orientations of Magic have stopped their centuries old fueding.  
Neither Dumbledore and the Light Faction nor Riddle with Dark Faction won, they only agreed to end the war because of Hari, when they bowed down to her and the Grey Faction.  
Now, when she finally ascends to her Throne, she will bring back the Ancient Great Land of Albion, where the Wix and other Beings used to and will again live together using Magic in all Her encompassing Wonder.  
As their Queen.


	2. Emry's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've stayed out of things long enough Archimedes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, if you're from the Abrahamic Faith's this Chapter and indeed this story, might receive slight bashing from the magicals, as to certain parts of their beliefs and practices. Just to get it out their I'm not of any of the three faiths, and I do respect them, I personally am not much religious myself. 
> 
> Here's the first chapter, Enjoy:)

Chapter One

Emrys' Return

As it has been for millennia watching events unfold and not interfering is something Maeve, or as she was originally called Merlin, has long since accepted. Waiting for her kingly prat of a husband Arthur, to come back. 

The Immortal Archmage Emrys, has been watching as their beloved Albion fell first to the Saxons then the Romans and through them finally to Christianity and the rest of the Abrahamic Faith's. 

Whiles the Mundanes embraced and converted to these religions, those of the Magical Realm as a whole, kept their gods, rituals, ceremonies and beliefs. 

When those of the Realm found out about the whole "Thou Shall Not Suffer a Witch to Live", as well as the fact that the Abrahamic peoples believe anything supernatural is the work of Devil and therefore evil, sinful and is therefore punishable by death, to deeply hypocritical as a well blasphemic because, unlike the Mundanes, they know that being such as; Angels and Demons really exist (due to the fact that they both show themselves and don't hide in the Realm, whereas the don't show up to the Mundanes whoever much that various Mundanes claim to have seen being with wings or horns). 

Then there's the fact that Magic is a divine gift people are born with from the various Magic-gods and not from deals made the Devil when you sell your soul. As is evidence by the fact that the Angels have their own type of Magic and can bless various Beings with the ability to use Angelic Magic. There are only one type of Being who are born with ability to use Angelic Magic and that is the Nephilim; The child or legacy of a mortal (not necessarily human) and a Fallen Angel. To counter balance them, the Demons can gift people with the ability to Demonic Magic with promise of a favor or in response to a debt. As is with the Angels, there are Beings born with the ability to use Demonic Magic and their are called the Hellkind 'The Children of Hell', the child or legacy of a mortal and a Demon. The Realm also knows the true story of The Devil, or as they've always called, by his orignal name Lucifer and/or The Morning Star. What he was like in the early day, why he left Heaven, how he became The Devil and his relationships with his fellow Angels, Demons and the one woman captured his heart, the Angel of Mercy; Azazel. 

From then on newcomers to the Realm are understandably shocked at how the Abraham Pantheons are really like as well as the ancient traditions still carried on, but they quickly embrace and adapt the more the learn how thing really are not what they ignorantly brought up to believe.

After these long centuries, if Merlin felt any one side of Magic was tipping the scales too much in one direction, she would subtly help tip it back in balance. of course, there's only so much she can, not to draw unwanted attention. 

That doesn't mean she can't nudge things here or there, as long as doesn't impact thing to much. Although in these recent times, she's been feeling great ripples in the land due to the waring actions of the Light and the Dark, disparing over the diminishing of the Greys or in other words the Balance of Magic. 

The upheaval being made worst by the reckless actions of those like Gellert Grindelward and his Knights of Wulpurgis (giving Knights a bad name), Tom Riddle Jr/Voldemort and his Death Eaters (given that Voldemort means; Flight From Death, she assumes that Death Eaters are an ironic name from ones who'd run and hide or do anything to avoid Death), Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix (they're policy of not killing their enemies, is nice if naive idea and that's coming from her), as well as others here and abroad.

All these longs years, staying away from hers and Arthur's descendents, culminating in the birth one Hariel Potter.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked a deep, melodious voice.

"I've stayed out of things long enough, Archimedes" said Merlin looking up with an exasperated sigh. Glancing up at the eagle owl. "You know why I'm doing this, why are you questioning it now?".

"With this decision, you'll be fully reentering the Realm after millenia of watching over and protecting it from afar" Archimedes replying while coming to rest on Merlins' shoulder as she pets his ears. "I just don't want you to regret taking it, dear one". Butting his head against her fingers.

She sighed whispering "I know", looking ahead at the identical looking houses of Privet Drive, "But she's our last descendent, I have to get her away from Petunia and her oaf of a husband however much she's a descendant too, but I along with Lily gave her one too many chances and she has wasted everyone one them. Finding out that they've been abusing little Hari and mistreating their son Dudley, I unfortunately can't do anything about him, but I can for Hari." 

Archimedes cock heads to the side "Dudley?" he says skeptically.

She looks at her first Familiar "Extreme coddling, catering to their every whim, not saying no to them all the time, not displining them in anyway. They may not treat Dudley that way they are Hari but the way are is just as detrimental to a child". Remembering various people especially Noble/Royalty who treat their children like that, Arthur when he was younger, when she first met him had been treated like that. Thankfully he changed showing that underneath all the arrogance, ignorance and entitlement, he was a good man.

He knew that look, he nudged his head under jet neck, "I miss him too" he whispered. Merlin came back to the present, breathing a laugh "Don't worry, I won't tell Arthur you said that." smiling at him, kissing his feathery brow. He fluffs up his wing feather a bit, looking a little flustered sniffed, "Yes, well, see that you don't, the dollaphead doesn't need his head any bigger than it was." Settling down again giving her a look.

She smiles and looks away sensing something, her smile fading. Archimedes stiffening before taking flight again having felt the heavy magic in the air as Merlin did. 

"Aaaah," a high-pitched wailing could be heared coming from the next street.   
Followed by a wave of magic that fell over them, from Wards coming down. Merlin gasped, starting to run, as she felt magic that had a signature intune with her magic. The only one besides herself and her Familars to have a similar signature was Hari. That scream they just heard coming from a child and she just knew the Dursley had to have gone to far, for the Blood Wards that Dumbledore enacted to have come down. 

As she was coming to nearer, she heard the sounds of Aparration nearby and slowed down, as lights and shouting become prevalent. As she was rounding the corner she slowed down to a stop with Archimededes hovering overhead, as they watch remnant Death Eaters hidden by the black cloaks and masks as well as Aurors, fighting each other, spells flying every which way.

They looked at each as the cast notice-me-nots, creeping past the combantants, into Number 4, Archimedes gasped as Merlin grimaced, they were to late to save Vernon Dursley as he was lying by the front door with throat slit, having died when he opened the door. They could screams coming from upstairs so they got to the door that had been blasted open, as they entered the assailant, a Death Eater turned to them word raised. Merlin didn't hesitate, she raised her hand pointed to him as her glowed glowed a warm gold, an eerie green light illumination the room and the Death Eater drops to the floor, like strings have been cut, dead.

The only sound in the room coming from the crying of the children, huddled together and dying breathes of Petunia Dursley whose was twitching from the effect of Cruiciatus as well as bloody hole in her gut.

The notice-me-not having fallen due to the her casting, Petunia watched gasping as the beautiful ravenette kneeled down to her taking hold of her hand. "Please, take them away from here, they're not safe" she struggled to get out, watching as the strangers eyes widen, sharing a look with the owl that had accompanied her, she looks back down at the her, nods solemnly.   
Petunia breathes a sigh of relief, as breath stills. 

Merlin surprised by the request, closes Petunia's eyes. Sighing she starts chanting an ancient death prayer, her eyes gold and a warm wind blows through the room, quieting the children as they stop crying, looking on both feeling something.

"Hooot" hoots Archimedes as he watches them from Merlins' shoulder. "It seems young Dudley, isn't quite Mundane as we thought, I think he's a young Sentinel" he observes in their Mind Link, as they watch him back.

"So he is", Merlin looking at kids, sensing the same, looking at Dudley with soft eyes, Sentinels where rare these days, Wix having forgotten who they used to be. Now called by the derogatory term 'Squib'. They're deemed magical-less and are disowned and cast out of families, instead of loved and revered for the special people they are like they used to be, unlike in her own time were they were revered as people immune/resistant to certain magics, not being affected by others and naturally shielded to magics like the Mind Arts hence holding important roles such as; Noble and Royal Household/Personal Guards and Companions. 

So rare are Sentinels these days, thanks to the Wix molding them into Squibs, they can only be found among the non-Wixen magic users.

A sound made her look up, Hari had gotten to her feet, with Dudley behind. They walk over to them looking down at Petunia.

"Aunty's dead?" asked Hari looking up at Merlin.

Merlin turns on a knees, taking Hari's right hand and Dudley's left hand, with the two holding each others. 

"Yes, little ones, she's gone" Merlin said softly looking them in the eyes.

"Is the bad man gone?" asked Dudley, his voice barely a whisper.

Looking at the fallen Death Eater, Merlin tells them he's gone too and won't be hurting them again.

Merlin looks around the room, "If you two have any toys or anything you want to take with you get them now, we won't be coming back", getting back on her feet.

They look up at her, "Were are we going"? asked Dudley, putting a protective arm around Hari, as she hunches into herself.

She looks back them, seeing their stances, let out a sigh and cups they're faces. "You're family", she said watching surprise light their little faces. "You're coming home with me and Archimedes".

Looking at Archimedes who hoots at them to the woman who saved them, they look at each, seeming to have a conversation without words, which get a speculative look from the woman and the owl.

Looking back at her, Hari steps forward "Okay well, go with you, after you've introduced yourselves." she says raising her eyebrows giving them a look, while Dudley cross his arms and eyeing them expectantly.

Merlin and Archimedes look at each in fond surprise and amusement, in their Link Archimedes mutters to Merlin "They are just like you and Arthur, gods helps us" shuddering slightly, while Merlin stifles her laughter. 

Clearing her throat and poking Archimedes through the Familiar Bond to stop his muttering under his breathe "Apologies, young ones" straightening up and looking them smiling, "I am Maeve Evans and this my companion Archimedes", who trills at his name.

The two straightened up, and went to induce themselves when Merlin raises her hand to stop them, "Yes, I know who you, you're why I'm here in the first place".

Putting down her hand "Now we gotten that out of the way, we need to go now, so, get anything you need and come back here." Merlin said looking at the gold pocket watch she got out of her pocket, "you have five minutes" giving them a look they hurried out the door.

They're starting down the stairs, when Hari stops, looking at Dudley confused "Aren't you going to get your things?" Dudley gives her a look, "There's not anything in there that has any sentimental value and I don't need anything in there either." 

Hari gives him a long look, "Allright, if your sure?", looking at him, he nods and they continue down the stairs, where Hari opens the door and roots around the secret hold in the floor, where she hid her most prized possessions from her aunt and uncle; six stuffed animals (a brown Stag, a reddish-brown Doe, a black dog, a grey wolf, a black bat and a white bone), her deep purple baby blanket that has her name Hariel Jasmine Potter in flowing green embroidery along the edges intertwined with little fawns. 

After closing the door and running back up the stairs, they come back into the room, just the noise of the fighting stops outside. 

Looking out from behind the curtain, she sees the Death Eater have fled and Aurors moving towards the house.

Looking back in, and seeing the kids are back, she Archimedes move towards them, "Okay everyone hold hands," they grasp each others hands while on her shoulder, Archimedes tightens the grip his talons have on her clothed shoulder. 

Hari and Dudley gasp as Merlins' eyes flash gold, as she starts chanting and a wind picks up, transporting them elsewhere, just as Aurors clear the doorway. 

They stop in time to see the whirlwind of magic taking a woman, an owl and two children away, leaving a windswept room and bewildered Wixen having never seen a spell that could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more about the various Magical Hierarchies, look out for new story which is a Merlin Prequel to this story called, Sapphire Moonlight, Scarlett Sunray:)

**Author's Note:**

> So, what's you think?  
> I know it's much, but I thought for my first post it's OK.  
> I'm not sure how often I'll update, so fair warning, it'll probably be sporadic :).


End file.
